Brooks
Brooks and Elwyn are the main antagonists in the 2006 movie Charlotte's Web. They are two crows who are particularly known for stealing food as well as bullying small animals, especially Templeton the rat, whom they are obsessed in killing. Brooks was voiced by Thomas Haden Church (who also played Sandman in Spider-Man 3, Tal Hajus in John Carter, Lyle Van de Groot in George of the Jungle and Dwayne LaFontant in Over the Hedge), and Elwyn was voiced by André Benjamin. Biography Brooks and Elwyn are first seen spying on a scarecrow in a cornfield. Elwyn tells Brooks to be patient while they pointlessly wait for the scarecrow to move. Later when the rotten goose egg breaks, the crows can smell it from a distance. Elwyn asks if Brooks farted, and when Brooks replies no, the crows believe the stench is coming from the scarecrow, assuming that he is trying to repel them from the cornfield. Later, Brooks and Elwyn lunge at another scarecrow, only for it to scare them and send them flying away in fear. As they recover from that, they suddenly spot Templeton the rat (who is looking for a word for Wilbur) in a nearby junkyard. Deciding to have a little fun, the two crows then swoop down to attack Templeton. Luckily, Templeton lured the two birds into a trap in which Brooks and Elwyn crashed into some sand and pink paint. The two left and wanted revenge against the rat, mostly for escaping their clutches and humiliating them. Later on, while Templeton was having a good time at the county fair, Brooks and Elwyn went to the fair to get revenge on the rat. As they attempt to attack Templeton again, he jumped into a scarecrow carnival game and tricked the crows by getting trapped by a net. Brooks and Elwyn weren't seen again after this, but it is assumed that they apparently never bothered Templeton anymore. Appearence Brooks and Elwyn are two large crows that look exactly the same with black feathers and dark grey beaks and legs. They can be told apart by a few traits as Brooks is slightly larger than Elwyn and has a thicker beak than Elwyn. Personality Brooks and Elwyn are two crows who participate in trying to steal corn from a cornfield, but they never succeed due to the scarecrow. They also have a habit of bullying any small animal that comes across them as Templeton found out. When they first met Templeton, they resorted to simple bullying, but when he outsmarted them, the two crows develop a powerful grudge against the rat. Elwyn shows himself to be the more patient and smarter as Brooks is slightly incompetent and inpatient. Trivia *Brooks and Elwyn are both named after what the author's initials stand for; E.B. stands for Elwyn Brooks. *Unlike most characters in Charlotte's Web, Brooks and Elwyn do not appear in the original 1973 cartoon version or the original 1952 book. Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Trickster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Predator Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy